justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicle mounted weapons
Vehicle based weapons a.k.a. vehicle mounted weapons are weapons that are mounted onto, or attached to, vehicles. The article summarizes the subject from the whole Just Cause game series. Description There are multiple different types of weapons mounted onto vehicles in the Just Cause games. In Just Cause 2, some of those weapons are confusingly named the same as similarly functioning hand held weapons, hence the need for this article. All vehicle based weapons in the Just Cause game series have unlimited ammunition. JC1 Most vehicle based weapons in Just Cause do not have their own names, so they don't cause confusion with their JC2 counter parts. In the PS2 version of the game, all vehicle based weapons can be switched between manual aim and auto-aim, but strangely the PC version of the game only has auto-aim. The only way to fire manually in the PC version, is when the player doesn't have Heat and is about to fire the first shot at an enemy, or when aiming somewhere, where the game doesn't detect enemies. Harland series armoured vehicles These armored vehicles are armed with a hull-mounted machine gun and a tank gun, multiple rocket launcher or multi-barreled heavy anti-aircraft machinegun in the turret. For more info, see the main article: Harland series armoured vehicles. Ballard series armoured vehicles These armored vehicles are armed with a hull-mounted machine gun and a tank gun, multiple rocket launcher or multi-barreled heavy anti-aircraft machinegun in the turret. For more info, see the main article: Ballard series armoured vehicles. Heavy machine gun on cars and boats Many faction vehicles and military vehicles have heavy machine guns mounted onto them. This weapon resembles the M2 Browning. This weapon can not be fired by the vehicles driver and require an additional crewman. They can be made useful during a Liberation, when faction members use them. For more info, see the main article: Mounted Gun. Aircraft machine guns Nearly all helicopters have some type of machine guns. Strangely they look like miniguns, but fire slowly like usual machine guns. What's even stranger is that they drop what should be empty cartridges, but looking closely, they're actually complete ammunition with bullets. Aircraft rocket launchers Helicopters and planes that have these both have identical rocket pods. Some aircraft fire only one missile at a time, some fire two and some fire four at a time, which allows them to destroy anything in a single hit (assuming all missiles hit). Heavy attack helicopters even have 8 rocket pods, but they can only fire a total of 4 missiles at a time. Hidden weapons on cars *GP Thunder Extreme Prototype has 2 hidden machine guns and a hidden rocket launcher built into its front end. These weapons can be switched between and it's also possible to switch to no weapon, which is the default setting. *Garret Paladin has hidden machine guns in its front end. By default, they're turned off. Triton Broadsider The ship Triton Broadsider is equipped with a gun turret that fires similarly to the tank guns on the armored vehicles. Gallery (JC1) Brothers in Arms 2.png|Uniquely armed Meyer Compact Ts in the mission Brothers in Arms. Stinger GP Military 3.png|A San Esperito Military Stinger GP with a Mounted Gun. Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (Military).jpg|Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, a heavy attack helicopter with 6 unusable missiles, 4 rocket pods and a minigun. Triton Broadsider gun turret.png|Triton Broadsider with a Mounted Gun, a gun turret and two unusable torpedo launchers. JC2 The vehicle based weapons in Just Cause 2 have their own weapon icons and names. This often causes confusion because the identically named hand held weapons have very different characteristics. Rocket/missile launchers and rocket pods In reality these shoot much bigger and more powerful missiles, but in the game they seem to be the same as Rocket Launchers except; they fire faster, have unlimited ammunition and don't need any form of reloading. Also, in reality, the kind of pods that can be seen on the in-game aircraft can only shoot unguided missiles that are used for ground attack missions. Rocket pods are carried by multiple aircraft: *AH-33 Topachula always has them. *Si-47 Leopard always has them. *UH-10 Chippewa spawns with rocket pods, in addition to their miniguns, at very high heat levels. *The Sivirkin 15 Havoc has multiple versions: **The Panau Military have only 1 missile-armed Sivirkin 15 Havoc at Pasir Hitam. **The Reapers provide one in the mission Helicopter Hangaround. **The Agency has a Sivirkin 15 Havoc in the Black Market, which can be upgraded to have rocket pods. *There are Modifications that add rocket pods to many different vehicles. Rocket launchers: Other rocket launchers in vehicles can strangely fire as fast as the rocket pods, even though they only have one barrel whereas the pods have multiple. Vehicles with this weapon are MTA Powerrun 77, Poloma Renegade and Hedge Wildchild. These vehicles are only available from the Black Market and must be fully upgraded to obtain the rocket launcher. The only exceptions are the two MTA Powerrun 77s which are parked at the dock at Unnamed island at X:20400; Y:31100 and one in the mission Smugglers do Run. Machine guns There are several types of vehicle mounted machine guns in JC2. *Rowlinson K22 has dual machine guns when fully upgraded at the Black Market. Upgrading the BM version will also cause the civilian versions to start spawning with machine guns. Unfortunately, there are only 4 places where the helicopter spawns other than the BM, one of which doesn't have machine guns at level 6, and another is in a very-hard-to-find place. *MTA Powerrun 77 has dual machine guns in a small turret. *Garret Traver-Z has dual machine guns in a small turret. *Poloma Renegade can be upgraded to have dual machine guns in a small turret. *Hedge Wildchild has dual machine guns in a small turret. *GV-104 Razorback can be upgraded to have dual machine guns in its turret. Some already spawn with them. *Monster Truck has a small turret with a machine gun. Several vehicles are armed with a "Mounted Gun", which is the same as a usual Machine Gun, but located in a shielded turret on vehicles. These mounted machine guns can not be fired by the driver and require an additional crewman. These guns are powerful enough to destroy otherwise bulletproof Sabotage Destructable Objects, but are the least threatening vehicle based weapons, because of how difficult it is to aim them. Examples of vehicles with Mounted Guns: Chepachet PVD, Maddox FVA 45, Marten Storm III, MV Quartermaster, URGA-9380 (special version), and YP-107 Phoenix. For some reason, the GV-104 Razorback and SV-1003 Raider have Miniguns, but they are referred to as a "Mounted Gun". Miniguns They fire much faster than the hand held Minigun and do more damage. *Several planes have them. **Si-47 Leopard. **F-33 DragonFly Jet Fighter (DLC only). *Most armed helicopters have them. **AH-33 Topachula. **Sivirkin 15 Havoc. **UH-10 Chippewa. *Agency Hovercraft has one in a turret. *The Winstons Amen 69 has two on opposite sides. Grenade launchers The Monster Truck has a small turret that fires two grenades that explode as soon as they hit. These don't fly far, so it's not advised to fire forward while moving. They're most useful for blowing up pursuing vehicles and trees while off-roading. Auto cannon Main article: Auto cannon. In reality, any gun with at least 20mm projectiles that has an auto-loading mechanism is an "auto-cannon". This means that even the 4-barrel version of the Flak Cannon is by a modern definition a type of auto cannon. Confusingly in JC2 there are two completely different weapons with this name. One type is a weapon that fires slowly one shot at a time and the other is basically a heavy minigun. *GV-104 Razorback has one in a turret. *SV-1007 Stonewall has one in a turret. *Agency Hovercraft has one in a turret. *Tuk-Tuk Boom Boom has one mounted to its rear end. *G9 Eclipse has 4 heavy miniguns that are confusingly called auto cannons. Gallery (JC2) Just Cause 2 helicopter minigun.jpg|Minigun and rocket pod on a UH-10 Chippewa. GV-104 Razorback.png|GV-104 Razorback with an Auto cannon and two machine guns. Agency Hovercraft..jpg|Agency Hovercraft with a unique turret. JC3 Not much is known at this time, but promotional screenshots and trailers feature multiple vehicles with mounted miniguns, machine guns, rocket launchers and cannons. Gallery (JC3) Just Cause 3 military ship and jet artwork.jpg|Jet fighter and military ship. Kerner Serpente R12 and Rico.png|Kerner Serpente R12 with rocket launchers in the hood. JC3 URGA Bkolos 2100.png|URGA Bkolos 2100. Just Cause 3 APC Chaos.jpg JC3 jet and statue.png Urga Pocomaxa X4 (front corner).png|Urga Pocomaxa X4. Category:Content Category:Weapons Category:Just Cause Weapons Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons Category:Just Cause 3 Weapons